the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata Chinoike
Sonate Chinoike 'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Thin blond girl with long pigtails and loose fitting clothing with minimal armor. Her most defining trait is the fact that she uses a brightly decorated kasa hat to mask both her good eye and the left one which is sewn shut until she can find a suitable occupant for it. This gives her the appearance of always winking at everything and everyone. Sonata is obsessed with adding as many different dojutsu to her collection as possible, and will go to great lengths to harvest them from fallen opponents. Despite her macabre "hobby" she's almost always excessively chipper and talkative even when the situation is anything but. Her greatest wish in life is to find a way to somehow use every kind of dojutsu at once. If her natural Ketsuryugan won't appear, then she'll take the ultimate dojutsu as a substitute. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 3 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 4 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Eye of Kagura ' '''Genin 2: Dojutsu: Byakugan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Eye of Kagura: Sensory Sphere -The user is able to sense incoming jutsu within a 20ft radius (40ft diameter) around them in a 360 degree sphere shape. CP/round # Byakugan: Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. CP/round # Byakugan: Kaiten '''- After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. CP or 20 CP, user may configure the base cost and note it on page '''Equipment *(3) Set of Senbon *(1) Single Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Sonata was born into the branch of the Chinoike clan that was enlisted into service with the Hidden Mist after the exploding humans incident in Konoha decades ago. Raised in a strict household centered around the ancestral guilt the clan felt for their past actions, she was reportedly a very depressed and shy child. This ennui distanced her from her classmates and prevented her from exceling in any area of life... except one. Ever since she could walk and talk Sonata was fascinated with dojutsu. The power, the easy access to their abilities, the poetry of centering such power in the eyes and the symmetrical beauty of the eyes themselves, she longed for the day when she'd manifest the clan's signature dojutsu of Ketsuryugan. Unfortunately for Sonata, she never showed any signs of the kekki genkai. Overcome with despair that her one passion in life would never become hers and bitter at the world for damning her to a fate of horribly dull vision, she took a senbon needle and carved both her treasonous eyes out on her tenth birthday. When she awoke, it was to a new world. To restore her sight, her doting father who was the only one who had at least somewhat understood her fixation had implanted her with an eye harvested from an unknown Hyuga clan member during the failed Konoha/Ame attack on Kiri. It was the best birthday present Sonata ever received, and she treasures the eye to this day by protecting it under her kasa hat until its brilliance is needed. It's innate power combined with her own prodigal sensory abilities gives her situational awareness unrivaled by most other genin. Category:Character